


长得俊｜傻白甜与玛丽苏

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: *林彦俊×尤长靖*牙医×病人*很轻松的甜饼，一个有点蠢的故事。
Relationships: 林彦俊/尤长靖
Kudos: 8





	长得俊｜傻白甜与玛丽苏

“请59号患者尤长靖到三号诊室就诊。”

等了一上午，终于在尤长靖昏昏欲睡时，从广播里传来了机械的女音播报声。他揉了揉眼睛，舌尖不小心顶到了那颗右后槽牙，疼得他连连皱眉。

一天吃五颗费列罗的下场就是——整晚睡不着觉，牙神经痛到抽搐。尤长靖痛定思过，决定戒糖。虽然他明白只是气话，牙齿痊愈后还是会和含糖制品和好如初。

三号诊室就在走廊的拐角处。尤长靖推开白色的门，扑面而来的是牙钻滋滋的声音，听得他头皮发麻。

“稍等一下，林医生马上就好。”戴着口罩的小护士对他说。尤长靖应了声，老实地站在墙角，四处打量整间诊室。

墙壁是水蓝色的，看着让心情缓解了一点，但周遭环绕的各种治疗器械却又让人紧张起来。尤长靖神经绷紧，看坐在那操作的医生。他戴着蓝色的一次性医用帽和口罩，只露出一双眸子，左手拿着口镜，右手的电钻不停地操作，倒是很专业的样子。

尤长靖想象了下自己即将躺在上面被处刑的样子，闭紧了眼。感觉都要哭了。

“您好，到你了。”  
耳边传来一个低沉的声音。

尤长靖回过神，发现刚才那个病人已经走远。那位身穿白大褂的医生取下了一次性的口罩，正慢条斯理地洗手清洁。他垂着眸，睫毛浓密地刷下，侧脸高挺的鼻梁和翘起的唇珠显得格外迷人。

尤长靖一瞬间忘记了牙齿的疼痛。百年难遇的帅哥给自己看牙，怎么那么像言情小说里各种开场情节呢！

正胡思乱想着，那医生洗好了手，换了个口罩重新戴上遮住半张脸，然后做了个绅士的动作，示意尤长靖躺在椅子上。那双眸子作为唯一露出的五官，弯起温柔的弧度，好像在微笑。

这是什么玛丽苏的桥段！

脑袋里全充斥着这种乱七八糟的想法，尤长靖晕乎乎地躺上了椅子。那医生俯身靠近，用牙镜检查他的口腔。明明诊室里消毒水的味儿那么重，尤长靖却似乎闻到他身上有一种独特的味道，有点像，雨后干净空气的感觉。

盯着他近在咫尺的眼睛，尤长靖的心怦怦乱跳。

“牙齿怎么了？”医生开口问他，用很低的音调。  
“……疼。”  
“我先钻开看看，如果坏到神经，可能需要做根管治疗。”  
“……哦好。”  
尤长靖其实啥也没听进去，只是肤浅地沉浸在迷恋帅哥的海洋里。

不过牙钻的尖锐刺耳声和钻到神经的刺痛让他迅速回过神，并疼得直咧嘴，甚至眼睛发酸得想哭出来。他尝试抬起舌头反抗，帅哥医生注意到他的疼痛，立刻停下来。  
“很疼？”  
尤长靖含泪点头。

医生微皱起眉头，想了想说，“看来神经暴露得比较严重。这样，你去拍个牙片吧。然后去药房拿一下麻药。”  
说着，他扯了张纸递给尤长靖，“擦一擦眼泪。看你以后还吃不吃糖。”  
他的语气无奈又宠溺，有种把他当小孩子哄的感觉。尤长靖愣在那，泪眼汪汪的，都忘了接他递来的纸。

“要我给你擦？”  
医生的尾音都带着笑，拿起纸往他脸上抹了抹。他的动作倒不是很温柔，但纸张摩擦在脸上的触感带了手指的温度，叫尤长靖有些欲罢不能。

他不会真是掉进了什么言情小说的剧情中吧？！！

待尤长靖拍完片，拿完麻药，再次坐回椅子上时，他终于看清了挂在医生白大褂胸口处的铭牌，“林彦俊主治医师”几个字熠熠发光。  
啧，连名字都这么像玛丽苏小说中的男主。

很多时候，脑袋里只要蹦进一个想法，一旦认定，就会越想越多，越陷越深。尤长靖感受着林医生戴着医用手套的手贴着他的唇，明明是正常的医治，在他的脑海中转过千百回，演变成了指尖擦过嘴唇的挑逗。

尤长靖脸红了。呃，好欲！

正在这胡乱思考间，他听见林医生的低磁声音在头顶响起：“你想要全麻还是半麻？”

尤长靖大脑一片迷糊，条件发射地回答：“我想要微辣，可以吗？”

林医生：“……”

诊室里一片寂静，然后传来小护士忍不住的笑声。  
尤长靖才回过神来，这他妈不是在吃火锅啊！！他赶紧弥补自己的二货行为，“对不起对不起！医生我要全麻，我怕疼！”

大概是他张慌解释的模样太过鸡飞狗跳，风轻云淡的林医生也憋不住笑，轻咳一声试图掩盖，却无法盖去噙笑的眼眸。

尤长靖痛捶自己一万遍，闭眼死心。就自己这傻样，还玛丽苏呢，人家不被吓跑就不错了！

麻醉的威力果然是无穷的。伴随着针头扎进去的一点刺痛后，尤长靖觉得整个口腔没了知觉。林医生依旧沉着地在他嘴里操作着，好看的眉眼似乎伸手就能碰到。尤长靖逐渐从丢人的想法中恢复，心想着免费欣赏帅哥也不错。

清理牙髓是件麻烦的事。尤长靖的这颗问题龋齿有两条牙根，林医生用显微镜探针摸索牙根的长度，然后慢慢清理残余的神经。这过程有些缓慢，尤长靖感觉麻药的作用渐渐减弱，疼痛的感觉又开始涌上。

“唔！”  
随着探针的深入，尤长靖被钻心的疼痛弄得眉头一皱，豆大的眼泪瞬间冒了出来。他的眼睛湿漉漉的，含泪望向林彦俊。

林医生停下动作，叹了口气。低沉的嗓音隔着口罩，发出一个轻柔的单字：“乖。”

尤长靖傻了。

不是，这个医生真的对自己有意思吧？尤长靖停滞的大脑又开始极速转动。医生不会对谁都这么深情的安慰吧？帅哥是喜欢我的吧？不是我一厢情愿吧？

接连的反问让他坚信自己找到了肯定的答案。那一瞬间，牙也不疼了，电钻声也不刺耳了，尤长靖的感官全部失灵，只有心脏在滚烫地跳动。

没有什么是比突如其来的爱情更好的灵丹妙药了。

清除完牙髓，上好药封，这次的治疗就结束了。林彦俊让尤长靖漱漱口，然后把椅子调整到合适的高度让他下来。

“留一个电话吧？”林医生低头在复诊本上记录着，“方便下次约你。”

然而这话听在尤长靖的耳朵里，却是另一番味道。  
林医生好酷哦，这么明目张胆地要我电话，小护士还在后面呢！  
他好主动，我们进展好快！

“要不加微信吧？我觉得这样更方便。”尤长靖也想表现自己主动的一面，于是试探地问。

他看到林医生愣了愣，随即抿唇说道，“也行。”

出了诊室后，尤长靖迫不及待地点开林彦俊的微信朋友圈查看，然而空荡荡的一无所获。他不知道是他设置了权限，还是真的一条也没发。他的朋友圈背景是一张漂亮的日落，一个男生坐在车顶，留下一个略显寂寥的背影。

尤长靖莫名有点触动。

回去后，待麻药药效一过，密密麻麻的疼便逐渐腐蚀上来。尤长靖觉得痛得犯规了，于是秉着找医生寻求帮助的心态，发微信给林彦俊：“林医生，牙齿太疼了怎么办？”

林医生很快回复：“吃一点消炎药。明天就好了，相信我。”

尤长靖发了个可爱的兔子表情包回应，本以为这段对话就此结束，谁知林医生竟然发了句语音：“和你长得有点像。”

？？又在撩我？？？！

尤长靖反复听着这句简短的语音，然后春心荡漾地不停在床上打滚。他更加确定了自己的判断——林医生看上我了。

他盯着这只兔子看，然后迅速把自己用了五年多的头像也换成了一只兔子。

……

过了一周，周六的早上尤长靖照常醒来，一看手机，就看到置顶的对话框弹出一条消息：“今天下午有时间吗？”

这是要约会的节奏吗？！

尤长靖本来还睡眼朦胧的，这下一骨碌爬起来，脑子全醒了。

最喜欢的格子衬衫晾干了没有？最修身的长裤还在吧？洗澡的时候用上最香的沐浴露吧？头发吹一个最好看的造型吧？珍藏的香水放哪了？舍不得穿的鞋子呢？还有最喜欢的双肩包，背一个吧？

尤长靖像打仗似的干劲满满，初次约会一定要给林医生留下最完美的印象！

他发微信问：“在哪见面呀？”

过了一会，林医生回复：“老地方，三号诊室。”

哇哦，老地方都出来了，好熟捻的语气。尤长靖心花怒放，他想着林医生真是敬业，一定是上午还要上班才约在诊室见面吧。  
医生好辛苦，等会约会就去一点轻松的地方吧，尤长靖美滋滋地开始策划起来。

周末的医院依旧人满为患。三号诊室在走廊最深处，尤长靖越靠近，心脏就跳得越快。碰巧的是，他刚刚走到诊室门口，里面的病人正好治疗完成离开。

“进来坐。”林彦俊看见了他，朝他招手。

尤长靖乖巧地做到了治疗椅上。今天小护士不在，诊室里只有他们两个人。他立刻又想入非非，那么多电视剧电影里在牙医诊室里发生的旖旎情节，难道今天就要降临在自己头上了吗？！

他期待又惊喜地慢慢在治疗椅上躺好，略有羞涩地闭上眼睛，感受到头顶的暖黄色灯光被身影挡住，然后慢慢低下来。

天哪，不会是要啵啵吧？？？

这么想着，尤长靖不由自主地撅起了嘴。然而盼望的那个吻还没落下，就听见林医生用低沉的声音轻轻说，“张嘴。”

进度这么快？第一次就舌吻？！

他虽然觉得有些不妥，但嘴唇还是欲拒还迎地张开了一条缝。突然，一个冰凉的东西靠在了他的牙齿上，他迫不及待地用舌尖一舔——

我靠？怎么是硬的？？！

尤长靖猛然睁眼。然而他愕然发现，伸入他口腔里的，哪是什么舌头，而是诊室里最常见的白色牙镜！！

他刷得一下坐了起来。

“你们牙医这么奇怪的吗？？约会前还要检查一遍对象的口腔？？”尤长靖觉得不可理喻，怒火中烧地质问道，“怎么，有烂牙不配和你谈恋爱？”

他觉得被冒犯而怒火冲冲，但是林彦俊却呆呆愣在那里，听不懂他在讲什么。  
“……什么？”

“你难道不是在检查我的口腔吗？”  
“是啊…有什么问题？”  
“难道不是找我有没有烂牙？”  
“你的龋齿上次就找到了，我只是先例行检查……”  
“例行检查？！看来你不止干过一次喔！还不承认你约会前这个怪癖？”  
“呃……约会？”

“不是…吗？不是约会？”  
尤长靖在一连串不过脑子的冲动质问中突然回过神，渐渐发觉脊背攀上阵阵凉意，是会错意的尴尬爆发之际的前夕。

“比起叫约会，我更愿意称之为——”林彦俊顿了顿，说道，“复诊。”

“根管治疗分为三步，根管预备，根管填充，安装牙冠。”  
“上一次治疗，我只是帮你去除了牙髓，然后药封消毒，并没有全部完成，今天才是来进行根管填充的呀，小朋友。”

“小朋友？”尤长靖本来羞耻得把脸埋在手里，听到这个称呼又来气了。虽然他承认自己想象力丰富且天马行空，但这个想法总不是空穴来风吧？这样亲昵的称呼是怎么回事？！  
“为什么这么让我多想？还有治疗的时候帮我擦眼泪，对我说‘乖’来安慰我，你们医生现在都这么轻浮了吗？”

“啊？你不是小朋友？”林医生惊异地打量他，“我以为你未成年呢。”

“……我已经工作五年了！！！”

第一次，尤长靖觉得被夸长得年轻是多么可悲。

此时诊室里气氛诡异，尤长靖的脸颊爆红，甚至红过了窗外旗杆上飘荡的五星红旗。他脑袋一片浆糊，不等林彦俊继续开口，一翻身跳下治疗椅，然后头也不回地跑了出去。

……

丢人，太丢人了！

尤长靖坐在医院后花园的长椅上，捂着脸企图退温，然而头脑中不断放映着这几日荒唐的脑补和刚才和林医生牛头不对马嘴的尴尬片段，让他更加觉得脸烧的慌。他的牙齿治疗还没结束，可他还怎么有脸再去找林医生啊！

他叹了叹气，没法下决心，只能躲在这，逃避会儿现实的残酷。

正发呆时，一片阴影遮挡在他面前，然后坐在了他旁边。

“别躲我啊。”林彦俊一把抓住尤长靖的手腕，阻止了他欲逃跑的举动。他一脸无奈道，“我又不会吃人。”

您比吃人更可怕好吗！

尤长靖根本不敢看林彦俊的脸，低着头欲把自己埋到地底去。医院的花园绿色一片，在春日的微风里摇曳，倒是能让人逐渐冷静下来。尤长靖想了想，还是闷声说了句道歉，“对不起，是我总喜欢瞎想，你就当什么也没发生吧。”

出乎意料的，林彦俊说，“不行。”

“啊？”  
尤长靖愣了愣，忍不住说道，“什么意思？林医生这么小肚鸡肠吗，我都道歉了还不肯原谅……”

“想什么呢？”林彦俊敲了敲他的脑袋，“你还真的很会脑补欸。”

尤长靖吃痛地眨眼，发现林彦俊正含笑看着他。他的心脏猛然跳动了一下，赶忙又低下头。

“我的意思是，也不能全怪你，我也有责任。”林彦俊说道，“我……”  
他欲言又止。

“你怎么了？”

他顿了顿，仿佛换了个说辞，说道，“我应该看一下你病历上的年龄的，那样说话可能就会注意分寸，避免这些误会。”

“……”  
虽然他的解释很合理，可尤长靖并没有被安慰到。其实这些误会的产生，归根结底是他真心希望林医生是喜欢自己的，就如自己喜欢他一样。可很明显，这些名曰喜欢的情感不过是轻飘飘的幻想。这持续了一个多星期的幻想破灭，随之而来的是巨大的空虚。

以为玛丽苏会降临在傻白甜身上，原来只不过是傻白甜更会做梦罢了。

尤长靖止不住地失落。他用鼻音“嗯”了一声，调整好情绪后，决定粉饰太平，“那…现在回去继续看牙？”

林彦俊看着他，点了点头。

……

风波散尽，之后的治疗平安无事。

不过躺在软椅上的时候，尤长靖突然想到，林彦俊刚刚竟然擅自离岗，跑出诊室来找他，这是寻常的做法吗？碰到他这样无故骚扰、莫名其妙的患者，在他跑出去后，不该无视然后继续会诊吗？还有，他怎么知道自己去了医院后花园，莫非，他调了监控，还是一直跟着他？他这么着急找到自己的么？是在担心么？

尤长靖又开始想入非非了。

打住！尤长靖残忍告诫自己。他明白这些都是莫须有的妄想，还不如清空思绪，把感官和注意力都放在林医生温柔似水的治疗上。他裹着橡胶手套也漂亮的手，他认真专注的眼眸，他微不可闻的呼吸声。  
享受吧，这样的靠近，治疗结束后就不复存在了。

“好了。”待林医生做完最后的抛光后，用低沉的嗓音对尤长靖说。他调整座椅示意尤长靖下来，然后脱下手套去写病历。尤长靖乖乖地站在一旁，等他写好后，拿过病历就道谢，想赶紧离开。

然而林彦俊却叫住了他。

“我收拾一下，等我几分钟。”他说着，脱下白大褂。

“嗯？”尤长靖迷惑问道，“你不上班了？”

“我今天是早班，下午就你一个病人。”

尤长靖屏住呼吸。那些杂乱无章的疯狂念头又重回他的脑袋。他怕又受伤，于是小心翼翼地问：“那…我等你去干什么？”

林彦俊注视着他，然后笑了。他先洗了个手，然后不紧不慢地靠近他。他看着尤长靖睁大的乌黑眸子，抬起手，不轻不重地捏了下他的脸。

“一起去吃你最爱的微辣，可以么？”

\- End.


End file.
